Many electronic devices implement both buck and boost functionality for components of the electronic devices. For example, conventional cellular phones that incorporate a camera often use a buck switcher for a power amplifier and use a boost switcher for a flash for the camera. However, in applications such as these, board space is considered an important resource, and implementing both a buck switcher and a boost switcher involves the consumption of a relatively large portion of the board space. For example, both a magnetic buck switcher and a magnetic boost switcher generally use an inductor, which is a large component. Thus, using a first inductor to implement a buck switcher and a second inductor to implement a boost switcher may significantly affect the size of the device incorporating those inductors. Minimizing the size of many electronic devices, such as cell phones, is an important design consideration, and the use of two switchers and their corresponding inductors in such a device undesirably limits minimization. The additional components also increase the cost of the final product, which is an important consideration for consumer electronics such as cell phones.